Night of Love by SkyTaku229(Translated)
by HALODSDESTINYTRANS
Summary: Night of Love by SkyTaku229:How I can show you that I love you?, If you do not have the value or safety to do so. Everything was settled, but this Should I listen to my heart or my instincts?(Check out original SkyTaku229 story)


Night of Love by SkyTaku229

*Blu POV*

I still do not understand why Pearl did come back early to our nest, we were having great in the party who arranged Nico, Pedro and Rafael for being released in the jungle.

- Perla? - Ask a little shy, having entered the nest.

- Yes? - She answered gently.

- I was wondering ... Why back to the nest early, do not you were having fun with our friends? - Ask a little worried.

- If I had fun and much, what happens is that I'm a little tired and I have a slight pain in the neck - she said as one of his primary passing near the neck.

- Does your neck hurt, I think I can help you, come - I said to believe that a massage could fix the pain in the neck Perla.

- Okay - she said a little confused.

When I get close enough, I stood behind her and try to massage my wings, I'd seen on television when he lived with Linda in Minnesota, but I think the wings are not as effective as hands massage.

- What you do to me? - She asked, laughing.

- Trying to give you a massage, so you do not hurt your neck, but I think the wings were not made to massage - I said a little embarrassed as he looked for my previous mistake.

- How sweet of you to Blu, but do not know what is a massage, but no need to worry, today was a long day, must be why I have this slight pain in the neck - she said so tender, while he turned around to face me.

I looked up and saw her sweet smile, Perla had changed, it was much more tender than before. Really made me feel bad that I could not help, then it occurred to me as I could give the massage.

- Let me try again, I think I know how I can make you feel better - I said a little more lively.

Pearl stared at me, smiled and turned around.

- Go ahead, but then I have to do a favor - she said playfully.

- Sure, whatever you want - I said as I neared my peak at her neck.

I walked slowly to start rubbing her neck with my beak.

- Blu wait that tickles - she said, laughing.

- Sorry, but trust me, you will feel much better when you finished massaging your neck - I said without taking my peak of his neck.

*POV Pearl*

Blu is very tender, always worried about me, but that massage was very ticklish, but gradually began to feel fine, its beak gently brushed my neck, it was as if I caress gently, also felt his breath on neck, that made sense was even better, I had no idea that Blu knew how to do that sort of thing. Every time I felt better and more relaxed.

- Okay, now tell me where it hurts most, so I focused on that area - he said subtly, it seems that I notice was enjoying the massage.

Maybe I should take advantage and continue to enjoy the massage that Blu was giving me, but what I really wanted at the time, it was a kiss. It was a pity that did not have much initiative Blu kisses with ...

I figured that would be me again who started it all.

- Blu ... - I said softly as I turned around to face him.

- Pearl ... uh ... I hurt you? - Asked confused by my sudden action.

- Not at all, I just wanted to thank you for worrying about me - I said just before stealing a kiss.

Maybe I should warn you before you do this, Blu is always lost when I steal a kiss.

*Blu POV*

Did it again, I closed my eyes at this unexpected kiss. My breath stirred, always stirred my breath when he does that ...

- Perla ... - I completely flushed when he finally broke the kiss.

- Oh, come on Blu, and you should get used to this - she said playfully as I slowly approached.

- Yes, but as I've said before you warn me to get it right - I said as she watched me slowly approached.

- If I tell you before doing so, it would not be so funny - she said just before kissing me again.

This time it did not surprise me much, and saw that kiss coming and thanks to that I could enjoy it more.

- You know, if I remember correctly the day we met we tried to kiss me, why is so hard to do now that we're a couple? - She asked after breaking the kiss.

- Uh, well ... that time was not sure I was doing and ... I think that taking the initiative is not mine, also did not react very well to that, if I remember - I sincerely without thinking.

- Yes ... it's true, well ... I think we'd better go to sleep ... - she said in an unusual tone she seemed disappointed.

- Perla ideas? - Ask concerned at his sudden reaction.

- No, no, come go to sleep - the same way she answered.

Definitely something was happening, it was not normal in that tone of voice had to do something ...

- Pearl ... you know something's happening, so ... Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? - I said trying to make her feel better.

*POV Pearl*

Blu ... regardless of the situation you will always care for me.

- You've already done too much for me - I said so tender, as I settled on the floor of the nest.

- But ... - I try to say in the same worried tone, but do not let it finish speaking.

- Come, come to bed - I said, completely ignoring what Blu would do next.

My surprise was great to feel Blu wings around me slowly and carefully and then end up hugging me, I could even feel a slight tremor in his wings, as if he was afraid ...

- What do you do Blu? - Ask confused at his sudden action.

- I make sure you're well ... Does it bother you this way? - Asked in a nervous tone sound so cute when he gets nervous.

- Not at all ... it's just ... not what I expected - I said and more relaxed, which really impressed me, but for some reason that made me very happy.

- Pearl ... I ... - Said in a breathy voice while hugging me.

Turn your head slowly to see it, I wondered if it was okay, but I never expected this ... he kissed me, after all this time I steal a kiss, a sweet and tender kiss.

- I love you - said softly, breaking the kiss, those words ... somehow they made my heart beat, no, it was not the words, it was Blu ...

- I also - and this time I said was I who kissed her tenderly.

I did not realize, at that moment I settle for being in front of Blu and I do not mind at all, in fact because of it ended up embracing. Blu soft caresses made me in the back, as we begin to exchange kisses and kisses each of these was coming with more passion than the last.

Blu was really taking the lead, I could not believe I was just enjoying it ...

*Blu POV*

I really love the feeling of kissing. I tried hard this time to steal that kiss and yes it was worth it, but at that moment I could feel something in my body and in the Pearl, our bodies felt oddly ... hot.

- Pearl okay? - Ask breathing hard, as he gently stroked her head feathers, after breaking the last kiss.

- For great - like me she replied with hectic and without kissing me again with the same intensity breath.

I started to feel his tongue exploring every corner that was in my peak, I did not know what to do, so try to do the same, until there came a time when our tongues together. It was really a unique feeling and yet you could still feel the heat emanating from the body of Pearl.

- Seriously Perla, is ... your body feels hot, do not you have a fever? - I said a little worried, after re-breaking the last kiss my wing and putting on his forehead, not that I would not kiss her, is that I really care if something bad is happening to Pearl.

- I told you I'm fine, well ... you body is also very hot - she said removing my wing of his forehead and putting yours on my chest.

I felt like I used to gently caress their primary feathers to my chest up to my neck, making me shake the feeling I felt. But now only wanted one thing, I wanted to add my peak with his and never detach ...

I went slowly approaching its peak, whenever she wanted more, watched her beautiful turquoise eyes as I approached. His eyes called me and incited me to kiss her, she was magical, was completely mesmerized and after a few seconds that seemed like hours, until it reaches its peak and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

*POV Pearl*

Our breaths fluttered increasingly, we are slowly running out of air, we had to break the kiss so passionate to breathe again. It was a shame, just hoping ... that does not end soon.

- Blu ... - I hardly, as he caught his breath.

- Yes? - Answered equally agitated me.

- Why you had not dared to do any of this before? - Ask the breathing quieter than before and looking at him seriously.

- Because ... I'm a fool ... a great fool - said in a tone of regret as he passed a lump in his throat, which did indeed sound very sweet.

- You'll be a fool, but ... - You said as she hugged him suddenly, causing both we fell to the floor of the nest - you're my silly - Finish say, then kiss him again.

Suddenly we were in the nest floor kissing passionately, slowly began to feel as Blu's wings moved gently placed on my back and began to stroke, could not believe it, who would have thought that Blu dare try something like that, especially that I could steal a kiss.

It was definitely a magical night and was just beginning ...

I felt it was my duty to return the caresses he was giving me. I had to give back all the love that he gave me, so I started using my wings to caress her back in the same way that caressed mine, it was a little wider than I thought, I could feel the movement that made their wings on your back muscles. I could not resist and gradually started stroking gently while kissing him.

I did not want to take control of the situation, but it seemed like the end if take control, not yet ceased to amaze Blu and was slowly inserting his tongue in my beak. I had done little before him, but did not expect him to do well. In truth he was trying hard to me ...

*Blu POV*

What does it all mean?, Had never done anything like that, but ... it felt good to kiss and caress her back Perla was another pleasure just beginning to enjoy. It also felt good when she stroked my back, at that time I did not know exactly what was going nowhere and I thought of something ... "we're going to mate." I had forgotten that this was the reason why we see Tulio was Linda and me in Minnesota, but was not sure ... do it.

- Pearl, wait a minute - Scope to say breathing heavily, after breaking the last kiss.

- What happens? - Curious, and in the same condition that I ask.

- I ... I'm not sure about this - I said as I looked away and the quiet breathing.

- Are you sure you Blu? - Asked confused.

- From this mating, ... of ... I want ... I will not force anything Perla - I said as I stood up and I turned around, I was not able to see Pearl Front.

- Blu ... - I managed to say it in a tone that I could not recognize, as he hugged me from behind.

I dared not answer and I even thought about retiring and looking elsewhere for the night, but what I said Perla aback.

- Tu me you're not forcing anything - Whisper in my ear sweet way - in fact I who is practically forcing you - I said in a tone that showed some embarrassment.

I could not believe my surprise was greater when trying to say something flip, downing me with a hug and ending on me.

- But ... - I could not finish speaking because Perla interrupted me.

- You have to stop thinking with his head - he said as he buried his head in my chest, preventing me from seeing it, but it sounded almost as if he were crying.

- And start thinking with your heart ... - I almost instinctively, causing Pearl looked at me.

- Exactly ... - said just before kissing me again.

*POV Pearl*

I did not know what he was doing, but I felt a mixture of joy and sadness, I also began to realize when tears to my eyes, not wanting to see my tears Blu and after that one little kiss, I turned to bury my head in his chest .

- Pearl ... sorry all my doubts, but ... I do not want to be with me miss your freedom - Blu said as he lifted my gaze and gently wiped my tears.

- Blu, I ... had a wrong idea of what freedom was, but after I met you, everything changed - I said as I turned to support his chest.

- But I thought ... - Blu said, but do not let it finish speaking.

- Love is freedom and as this you will be free - I said with a smile before kissing him again.

Stop mourn as she kissed him, I reassured him around the lot. Blu had really captured my heart. I kept kissing him quietly, kissing the corresponding me, I'm sure you enjoy as much as me. Gradually we were recovering the pace we had lost, but neither took the initiative as before.

Blu seemed to read my mind and nothingness began to take the initiative, could not complain, was very happy to do so. We started to exchange more passionate kisses, exploring every corner of our picks and making up our heart rate. Our tongues clashed, it was as if dancing a dance to the rhythm of our restless hearts.

Each passing second became more exciting, Blu had taken the initiative, I did not realize when we changed position and now was, who was all over me, but suddenly I started to feel something was tapping my belly .

- What is that? - Ask confused after breaking up with his kisses, which confused him too.

- What? - He answered just as confused as me.

- What is touching my belly - I said while trying to achieve with my wings so I was playing.

Blu looked at me confused and then turned his eyes to my stomach, I did not understand the reaction of Blu, but he was quickly stopped and turned.

- Blu Are you okay, something wrong? - I even more confused by his actions as I got.

- I'm fine, I just do not know how to react to this ... - answered in a nervous tone without looking at me.

- To what? - Ask this time in a curious tone.

*Blu POV*

I did not know what to do, it was the first time something similar happened to me, I felt my body warm not to mention the state of my ... member. Perla had to tell me what happened, I gathered some courage and I turned around.

- At this ... - I said, pointing my cock in erection.

Perla said nothing, just stared at me, looked shocked, his eyes made me more nervous, I could think of something to say. For a moment I thought everything had gone to ruin.

- Pu-can touch even a moment? - Asked in a nervous tone.

Your question really stunned me, what should respond to that question?

- This ... well - I answered timidly, without moving from my place.

Pearl began to approach slowly, when he was close enough, he began to spend one of my primary member, which caused me tickled, then take it gently with one of his claws.

- It feels hard yet soft - said with some excitement and nervousness.

I just tried not to squirm a lot, it was a whole new feeling to be touched in that part and especially Pearl. After a few seconds Perla stopped touching me and walked away a little. I did not know whether to rejoice or be sad for it, it was all very confusing to me.

- Is the first time these right? - Asked timidly, as she averted her gaze.

- Yeah ... my first time in this state - I answered just as shy.

- You know ... this is the first time I see someone like that, I'm glad you're the one I first see it - she said in a less shy and more cheerfully.

Do not know how to respond to that, although I knew that was the beginning for us apareáramos but literally did not know how and what was possibly Perla said she.

- I really do not know what to do now - admitted trying not to sound timid.

- Me neither, but you mentioned something about mating, right? - Mention it in a nervous tone.

- Yeah ... well, I thought what we were doing on that end, but I really do not know how - I answered honestly as I looked away from it.

- Well, we are now a couple, would happen eventually, though not quite know how, but ... we could try ... if you want - Perla said as he approached and began to gently caress my neck feathers.

Gaze at Pearl and I said yes with his eyes, really wanted to do but did not know how. After that we started to get closer to kiss again. If that would happen really had to stop thinking with his head.

*POV Pearl*

I was a little nervous, but I calmed Blu kiss a little, I kept being nervous about what would happen next.

Blu me out of my thoughts when I stop kissing me and began to stroke my neck with his beak.

- What Now do Blu? - Ask confused.

- My best effort to give attention to my heart - replied, still stroking my neck and without warning began to kiss him too.

I felt new sensations that I really liked, Blu was trying very hard, I had to do the same, so I started caressing and kissing her neck in the same way, but I kept feeling his cock hit my belly and any moment take it with one of my claws, surprising Blu, her breathing much stirred and their movements became awkward.

- Do you mind if I grab? - Ask innocently while kissing her neck.

- No ... I'm just not used to it - replied shyly as she tried to follow kissing my neck.

I could not resist me and ended up kissing again, but Blu again surprised me and slowly started caressing my body, up to a certain place ... I could not help but let out a slight moan, I grieve much for doing that and Blu I take to take control of the situation, he kissed me while stroking, making me moan again, was a bit embarrassing but I still liked it.

I had to do something or just go crazy petting before I went back to take Blu Blu mimbro, this time it was him who groaned, her moans were somewhat funny to sit back and take in the floor of the nest.

- How do you feel Blu? - Ask curiously hold his cock.

- A bit odd, but I like the feeling ... - Answered with pretty heavy breathing.

I was going to say something else, but I could not because I Blu silence with a kiss.

*Blu POV*

That was more than I could bear, I felt a great need to move my hips, this need was so great that I could not control the movement and started rubbing my cock in the womb of Pearl. She noticed it almost instantly and could not help feeling embarrassed.

- Sorry, sorry, do not know what's wrong with me, would not normally do any of this ... - I said but I could not finish speaking because Pearl had silenced me with a kiss.

- Relax, I think I know how I can help - said as he began to take my cock and ran towards the entrance.

- Are you sure? - Ask sheepishly.

Pearl just looked at me and smiled, letting me know she was safe, the looked back for a second and smiled back, I slowly introduced my member inside her was very soft and slippery feeling well.

- It's all in - I just put it when finished and just then both drop a little moan.

I could not control my actions and I was moving my hips like you have no will, started slow but increasingly going faster, Pearl moaned, it was also inevitable and just as I could not control my urge to kiss her, she was in an overflow passion and did not know how long it would last this time.

- Per-Per-Pearl - I moaned, I could not articulate my words.

- BB-Blu - she responded and kissed me again.

I kept doing the same for several minutes, I was exhausted, but could not stop, did not want to stop, the groans of Pearl gave me the strength to continue, until there came a time when I began to feel something.

- Per-Pearl ... feel ... that something is about - I said as I could between moans.

- I-me too - answered the same way I do.

- I no longer take it anymore - I said just before unloading a load feel inside Perla.

I let out a loud groan as you stop listening to the groans of Pearl. We had both reached our climax, our heavy breathing synchronized like our hearts, was magical, but I could not really enjoy that moment, I had run out of energy and end leaning on Pearl.

- I never imagined that it would feel so - I honestly while trying to regulate my breathing.

- Really liked me, but now I like to rest - she said as she kissed my cheek.

- Me too, but first I want to ask what was the favor you wanted to do? - I said with a big smile and breath a little quieter.

Pearl was thought a moment said.

- Well ... I would repeat this, if it is not too much to ask - said timidly, looking at me intently.

I looked for a moment and smiled.

- When you want - I said as I hung out with his beak.

- Thanks Blu, for everything - she said just before falling asleep.

I settled a bit and covered her with my wings without separating the union of our peaks. That magical night was certainly no other night would have compared to that, it was true love a night of love.


End file.
